


当时明月（上）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 1





	当时明月（上）

天津城北有座小酒楼，名为福满楼，名字好，地界好，距离码头不过两三里路，又是土生土长的本地酒楼，来往的客人自然不会少。

小嵩子和他"舅舅"下了船一路走来这里应工，十三四岁的同龄人都长的细高挑，大概是总也吃不饱的缘故，他生的瘦瘦小小一个，瘦弱的身子逛荡在大人褪下的宽大旧衣服里，滑稽的像只细签子扎进泄了气的皮球。

掌柜的自然不会要他这种看着就病怏怏的学徒，听人报上年纪，当成虚报，说他年纪小不中用，而他那"舅舅"满身酒气，自然也不被待见。

小嵩子心里难过，一闭眼，身上的皮肉皱得发疼，想着"舅舅"挣不到今天的酒钱他晚上又要挨打。

果然他那"舅舅"不等掌柜和伙计走远，就撒气似的踹了他一脚，小嵩子捂着疼痛的胸口，一栽歪，碰倒了一垛柴火。

那掌柜的是个好人，没扶柴火先去扶了他这个人，小嵩子攥着他的手，偷摸撂起袖子，给他看自己手臂上青紫的伤痕。

他哆哆嗦嗦的道，"您行行好，不然晚点我会被他打死······"

他不健康的脸泛着青白菜色，头上脸上满是灰土，这么肮脏这么凌乱，反衬得一双眼睛黑白分明，清澈漂亮。

掌柜的想起自己那个比他大几岁的孩子，心里一软，把他小心的扶起来。

他把小嵩子藏在身后，说了个数，和那醉汉商量买他当伙计。

醉汉摇头晃脑的与他讨价还价，最后要价倒比他从四川请来的厨子还高。

知他是成心耍混不想卖，掌柜的是个生意人，这买卖不值，逼到这步，是自己应承下来的，又不好说不帮。

正犹豫着，身后那孩子摇了摇他的衣摆，声若蚊蝇，还带着些哭腔，"是我不该叫您为难，您有这份心我很感谢了，祝您多福多寿。"

掌柜的一愣，没想到这孩子这么懂事，心里熨帖。

这世道招伙计不难，满大街都是闲人，可要找个秉性好的，哪儿有那么容易。

他涉世未深，没有依靠，不会贪图工钱，之前那些打都挨了，以后怎会嫌酒楼里做事劳苦？我只需给他提供住处饭食，工钱不必多给。

今日买了他，我就是他的救命恩人，他自然会无怨无悔的为我当牛做马，这点儿钱，买个老实人的一辈子，难道不划算？

掌柜的为自己精明的算盘得意，他挥手唤了伙计，"去柜台给他支银子吧。"

小嵩子没想到他肯买自己，毕竟他从小到大向人求援过许多次，每次无功而返，只落得一身被教训的伤。

直到那伙计领人去了前台，他才相信这事成了，他心中狂喜，跪下连着给掌柜的磕了三个头，掌柜的也不拦他，笑着问，"叫个什么？"

小嵩子笑着答，"小嵩子。"

掌柜的看他虎头虎脑，显出些小孩子的活泼俏皮，也跟着笑起来，"这算什么名字，没姓吗？"

小嵩子摇摇头，"没有，不知道爹娘是谁。脖子上以前有块长命锁，上面刻着个嵩字，后来被舅舅拿去当了。"

掌柜的说："我瞧他不是你亲舅舅，你们长得可没半点像。"

小嵩子仰着脖子点点头，掌柜的这才细瞧了他的眉目，虽然年纪生的小，五官还蕴在稚气里没化开，但也看得出个俊俏的底子。

掌柜的越看越觉得他是副好模样，忍不住想拍大腿。

自己可真是买到宝了。

小嵩子是个知道感恩的，掌柜的救了他的命，他自然不会懈懒，只是他年纪小，力气也小，外面端茶送水的活不敢交给他，砍柴打水他做得，效率却不高，最后只能落得洗盘子刷碗这种杂活。

入了冬，热水仅供着客人们用，连厨子都不想过冷水，小嵩子却甘心在冷水里泡一天，洗洗刷刷毫无怨言。

他只盼着盘子再多些，因为盘子多，就证明掌柜的生意好，就算身为学徒的他分不到好生意里的半个钱，他也替人高兴。

这批碗碟洗的差不多，小嵩子伸伸懒腰，从泔水桶里捞出半个沾了菜汤的玉米面窝头，他打了个口哨，墙角拳头大的耗子洞里挤出一个黄白斑纹的小猫脑袋。

别看是小野猫，却挑剔的很，小嵩子还要把窝头掰成一小块一小块，在手里捂热了它才肯吃。

小嵩子看它吃的香，点着它的小脑袋笑着骂，"沾的可是狮子头的汤，你吃的比我还好。"

小野猫知恩图报，也不恼他，蹭蹭他的手心继续嚼窝头。

墙上有人打了声口哨，小嵩子抬头一看，是街上的小痞子。

有天晚上他翻墙来偷萝卜，被他逮个正着，还没喊人他就跑了。

自己没给他苦吃，他却隔三差五的来找自己的麻烦。

他嘴里总是不干不净的，还骂小嵩子长得像姑娘，小嵩子因此不爱理他，捡了个石子扔上去。

小痞子伸手一挡，抓住那颗石子，一投，正投在小花猫的后背上，把猫打的嗷呜一声，尾巴都竖了起来。

猫不是亲人的东西，被他这么一打，饭也不肯吃了，一溜烟的窜到墙角跑没了影。

小嵩子生气，手里的半个窝头扔上去，"你打它做什么！"

小痞子一笑，擦了一把溅了菜汤的脸，他有个浓眉大眼的好长相，却总做些不招人待见的歪斜表情。

"不打跑它你怎么得空跟我说话。"

小嵩子不理他，打算把洗好的碗盘送到厨房去，他一弯腰，余光里看到小痞子拿了弹弓对准他。

"你走，我就射你的脚，让你把东西都摔了，看掌柜的赶不赶你。"

小嵩子仰着头，横眉立目的瞪他。

他自以为凶狠，不料落在那人眼里，却是另一副风景。

小痞子嘿嘿一笑，也不知道自己图什么，偏爱捉弄他看他生气，他瞪圆眼睛的样子就跟只小花猫似的，拿小爪子搔他的心。

小痞子去看他冻的红彤彤十根指头，肿了一圈，就像他那天没偷到的水萝卜，可爱又叫人心疼。

"让你跟我走，为什么不走，非要留在这受罪？"

小嵩子知道他是谁，知道他有多少本事，这话不是全开玩笑。

大人有大人的世界，体面人有体面人的世界，那世界里有掌柜的，有船长，有军阀，有大总统，小孩也有小孩的世界，不体面人也有不体面人的世界，那里面什么人都有，没办法用一两个名称概括。

而在不体面的小孩子的世界里，他面前这个江淮远就相当于那里的军阀，大总统，混世魔王。

白瞎了这么一个文绉绉的名字。

小嵩子回："我在这好好当我的伙计，谁要跟你去当街溜子！"

江淮远露出一行整齐的白牙，"我明明是让你去当我的压寨夫人，谁让你去当街溜子。"

小嵩子还想捡石子打他，江淮远却一个翻身，长腿一迈，轻巧地从墙头跃了下来。

"我还要跑码头，没功夫跟你斗嘴，给。"

他递过来个油纸包。

小嵩子不肯接，江淮远就自己拆开，里面是一副黄澄澄的糖画，写了一个嵩字，飘在空气里一股甜味。

"你这名字真难写，我磨了好一会儿，人家老板才给写。"

小嵩子知道无功不受禄的道理，不想与他多牵连，还是不接。

江淮远这下不愿意了，举着东西要往地上摔。

小嵩子去按他的手，萝卜样红肿的手指按在江淮远手臂上，冷冰冰，凉飕飕，冻的人打寒战，让人心里忍不住可怜。

江淮远反手握住，想把他揉暖，又怕把他揉痛，就这么握着，心甘情愿的被冰着。

小嵩子不知道他这些心思，只是心疼糖画，"你让我收，我收了就是，但是先说好，我不给你偷萝卜，我什么都不会帮你偷，也不许你偷酒楼里的东西。"

江淮远本也没有要他做事的意思，他已经意外的揣了五根小萝卜，心满意足，吃了糖似的甜。

他去看小嵩子白皙的脸，不知冻的还是急的，或许还有收了他的东西的不好意思，软乎乎的脸蛋上晕开两朵粉红，像只刚出锅的，热腾腾香喷喷的寿桃包，叫人想咬一口。

小嵩子在酒楼做工卖力，吃了不少苦，可是日子比之前好过千百倍，最起码他每日都有温饱都能安眠。天长日久，他自己是察觉不到，身高已经长高许多，五官也褪去稚气，人更是变得挺拔精神。

人们夸他模样好，他不放在心上，不知道自己真出落了个秀美模样，不然怎么会惹的江淮远一见了他就对他念念不忘。

江淮远道，"看你麻烦的，我能图你什么？我看你就是那个什么小人之心。"

小嵩子听他埋怨，自己拿人手短吃人嘴短，总不好冷口冷面的对他，便伸出一小截舌头舔了一口，糖的甜味有让人愉快的功能，他不自觉带了笑，"这下行了吗？"

江淮远后悔，他居然眼红一副糖画，早知道就去写自己的名字，或者干脆画张自己的脸。

少年人是贪嘴的，小嵩子以前从没吃过糖画，这时又美滋滋的舔了一口，看着江淮远也跟着眼馋起来。

"给我吃一口。"

这回轮到小嵩子举着糖画不撒手了，"哪有你这样的？要抢送出去的东西吃？"

江淮远眼里只有他舔过的亮晶晶的一折弯钩，按着他的手，喉咙发紧，暗骂自己恶心，居然馋别人的口水。

可他一颗心倒是欢快的砰砰跳着，嘴巴仿佛没吃到就已经甜了起来。

他顺着小嵩子舔过的地方舔了一遍，那糖像长倒钩似的，刺的他舌尖发麻。

小嵩子怪嫌弃的看着他，"你舔了我还怎么吃，你咬掉吧！"

江淮远咬掉那嵩字的一折弯钩，看着那缺角后，小嵩子一双亮闪闪的眼睛。

"你可真难伺候。"他骂着。

"早晚有天要你求着吃我的口水。"

这句却并没说出口。

小嵩子嫌弃别人吃过的，却并不介意与人分享。

酒楼里有个又聋又哑的苦力伙计，叫做哑奴，和他一样没姓，甚至不如他还有个名字。

哑奴脸上沧桑，又不会说话，谁也不知道他多大年纪，小嵩子便拿他当个长辈似的孝敬。

苦难里长大的孩子分两种，一种是极自私的，受过苦，知道享乐不易所以不愿与人分享。一种是极善良慷慨，受过苦，知道难，更不忍看别人像自己一样。

小嵩子是第二种。

江淮远评价过他多余的好心，蝼蚁贱命，少爷脾气，还好死不死的长了个菩萨心肠。

自己都吃不饱，还要慷慨的喂猫，街上每天饿死的人数不过来，更不要说猫狗，小嵩子却很认真跟他说，他捐了工钱给教堂，听说那里会给穷人发稀粥牛奶，掌柜的不让带人回来，他救不了乞丐，眼前只能救猫，那也是好的。

江淮远当时只想封住他嘴里异想天开的烂漫天真。

小嵩子给哑奴掰了半个山字，"甜不甜？"

哑奴似乎看得懂他的意思，舔着嘴巴笑着。

哑奴推着装满蔬菜的车子，本来小嵩子是他的帮手，可每次哑奴都只是一个人推，不肯让他帮忙，害得小嵩子不好意思，倒像跟出来偷懒似的。

街道不算宽敞，小嵩子也不想挡人过路，俩人一前一后走着，走得好好的，后面突然变得嘈杂起来，小嵩子转身，看见沙土飞扬里一匹高头大马领着后面黑色的汽车，正气势汹汹地奔来。

领头的人一身匪气，穿着军装，挥着长鞭嚷着，"滚开！都滚开！不怕死的！"

路人和小贩忙着护自己，有的摊位被撞翻了，小嵩子看他霸道，不想惹事，伸手去拽哑奴，让他快闪开。

那马跑的飞快，见他二人碍事，那人一鞭子抽在了哑奴身上，小嵩子来不及扶住，装菜的推车翻了，木板车横在路当间，蔬菜七零八落的散了一地。

那人被挡了路气愤得很，驾着马狠命地往那蔬菜上跺。

小嵩子没那么大胆子和当官的理论，可是这些菜被他摔了踏了踩成个稀巴烂，他们回去要怎么和掌柜的交差？今天的生意还怎么做？

哑奴什么状况都没搞清楚，被抽的疼，叫都叫不出声，只缩着身子跪在地上发抖。

街上的人七嘴八舌议论起来，小声骂那人仗势欺人，小嵩子本就看着哑奴心疼，被他们一激更是怒气勃发，也不管会不会被马踏伤，直直冲过去拉他马的缰绳。

那人一鞭子挥过来，小嵩子的破棉袄皮开肉绽，好在是冬天，他穿的厚实，不然皮开肉绽的就是他自己。

小嵩子也被吓到了，但还是镇定着要自己不要发抖，他仰目而视，喉结上下滚了滚，"军爷，您把我们的车撞翻了，我们出来干活，回去怎么交差？"

"他娘的，老子管你怎么交差！拦了我们司令的路，还来废话！怕不是想死？"

那人还要抽一鞭子，望着地上一摊狼藉，收了手，甩了个空响，"识相的麻利收拾！别耽误我们赶路！"

"司令？司令在哪里，我倒要请他评评理！"

小嵩子看到后面的汽车，想司令一定坐在里面，虽然这人嚣张，但司令位高权重，不会像下人这般粗俗，好歹能讲些道理。

他正走过去，那人一鞭子抽在他后背。

小嵩子露出的脖颈后挨了一鞭子，火辣辣的疼。

他却不回头，还往那车旁走，车子放下玻璃，里面探出一张粉面，不是司令，却是位高贵美丽的小姐。

她穿着白色洋装，颈间戴着一颗璀璨的红宝石，迎着日头闪闪发光，头顶的马尾上缠了两条淡粉色的丝带，随风一吹，轻扬起来。

"请问……司令在哪儿？"

那小姐一笑，银铃一样清脆，小声道，"司令正气恼着，要不是我按着，他早掏着枪出去了，这会儿恐怕都把枪子打在了你身上！"

小嵩子听后一凛，不敢往里细看，"小姐，您家大人撞了我的车······"

"我都听到了，小兄弟，对不起。"

小姐说的坦然，戴着蕾丝手套的细手探出来，展开，里面是七八枚银元。

"收下这些钱快走吧，我替他们给你赔不是，今儿是我生日，我们自己办的宴会自己却迟到了，你说是什么道理？实在不好耽误，所以才跑急了点，别见怪。"

小嵩子看她言辞恳切，都显出几分低声下气，这些银元包他们酒楼一天都有余，她又是个大小姐，身份高贵，却这样温柔与他说和，做到这步仁至义尽，更不好与她争辩。

他闷了半晌说了句，"······那祝小姐生日快乐。"

那小姐笑了笑，柳眉扬起来，"多谢。"

小嵩子揣了银元，回身看到哑奴已经蹲在那收拾一地残局，骑马的人还是趾高气扬，鼻孔朝着天，尤嫌他手脚不利落，看到小嵩子呵斥一声，"杵在那干嘛？滚过来收拾！"

小嵩子受了辱，本就委屈，周边人还围着议论纷纷，这么多人，没人肯伸手帮他们一把，其中还有人嬉嬉笑笑，看他们狼狈。

他尤为感到人情凉薄，面皮和眼眶一热，一滴眼泪落在翠玉般的白菜叶片上。

他抹了一把眼睛，去捡那踩碎成两半的土豆，指尖一热，有人和他握住了一块。

那是个着了黑色长袍的书生，小嵩子的眼睛起了雾，看不清他的面貌，只看到他揽着衣服蹲下来，一见他，倒呆住了不动弹。

小嵩子低声道了句谢，世界好歹没让他完全绝望，总算来了个好心人，他也不去计较这人傻呆呆的愣在那。

那人愣了一下，动作马上变得麻利起来，不多一会儿他们就清出了一条路，地上还是散落着菜叶残骸，但总算车子可以平顺的开过去。

车子冒着黑烟走了，围着的人也跟着散开，那书生拉起小嵩子的手，小嵩子见自己手上都是污渍，不想弄脏他，便往回缩了缩。

书生也发觉唐突，从口袋里掏出一叠钱，码齐整了递给他。

"那可是夏云飞的车，你敢去拦，我敬你。"

小嵩子苦笑，"您若是敬我的骨气，那就敬错了，我不认识他，不知道他厉害。"

书生一赧，还是伸着手，"这些钱，拿去买点菜好交差。"

小嵩子冲着前面扬扬头，黑烟还没散尽，留了一股令人作呕的汽油味，他皱着眉，"刚刚那家小姐赔了钱，足足够的。"

书生还是执着的不肯放下手。

小嵩子早听人说，读书人迂腐固执（是江淮远对他说的），本来不信，现在看着书生这样倒有几分真切的好笑。

哑奴推好了车，在一边等他，发不出声，哼哼的催促，小嵩子看着书生被寒风吹红的手，把那钱卷了一把，塞回他手里。

书生正要与他争论，看到他展出了个初雪一样干净剔透的笑容，"您的好意我心领了，先生。"

他这声先生叫的很轻，极好听，透着雪的清冽。

书生推推眼镜，"我姓胡，胡秀山，字衍之。"

小嵩子从善如流的喊，"胡先生。"

胡秀山不知为何红了脸，想着自己何必连字也报出来，显得他卖弄。

"你在哪家酒楼做事，我以后······我去照顾你的生意。"

能为掌柜拉到客人小嵩子自然高兴，他没想许多，爽快道，"在城北的福满楼呢。"

胡秀山望着他月亮一样白皙光洁的面庞，不知哪里由来一股神圣的感觉。

好像他不该裹在破旧的衣服里，不该满身狼藉，受人欺凌。

那他该在那里？该做什么？

胡秀山自己也不知如何安排。

西洋的老师曾说过，人们看到美丽的东西会心怀敬畏，像教堂里的玛利亚圣像，像流传下来的名家油画，像火场里洗劫过的，变得残缺的雕塑，他本来极不明白。

如今却似懂非懂了这个道理。


End file.
